Error Orbium
After the arising of Death WolvenCats, a new race was created. Their backwards curved paws made most fear them as they levitated from one place to another, some with large horns, but all with nine red tails. They were dark beings with manes that covered one eye, a mysterious race indeed. This race was called Error Orbium, Latin for error orbits. It is unknown why they are called Error Orbium, however they do take the form of a feline-like creature. The Error Orbium's paws cannot move once they are in position, which is why they levitate. How do they fight, you may ask? Their horns make them ideal for charging, sharp and tough bone to the core. Fighting While they do have teeth, Error Orbium horns are used to fight. The horns alone are stronger than an average wolf or cat. If an Error Orbium was to charge at a wolf or cat's flank, there is a slight chance a rib could break from the impact, depending on the Error Orbium. An adult would have the highest chance of breaking a bone, while a teen wouldn't. Their teeth are small but sharp, and reach sizes of 8cm. If an Error Orbium were against a rabbit or squirrel, it would take one bite to break the neck bone. Aging and Information Like wolves, Error Orbium mate for life. Once they reach the adult age, they can receive a mate. Males fight other Error Orbium for a mate with horns, and sometimes it is a fight to the death. Error Orbium call their offspring juveniles. Healthy Error Orbium juveniles that are six moons old can reach speeds up to 13mph, while the teens reach 18mph and adults reach 25mph. Error Orbium juvenile teeth are 3cm. Their average size from paw to head is 1ft, 6 inches. Error Orbium teen teeth are 6cm. Their average size from paw to head is 2ft, 3inches. Error Orbium adult teeth are 8cm. Their full size from paw to head is 2ft, 5inches. Their claws are as large as their teeth. Their life span is 25years, but some are known to live up to 30years. After a juvenile reaches seven moons, they become a teen and develop Tier 2 abilities. Teens reach the age of adult after a year of living. They then develop Tier 3 abilities. Vocals Error Orbium sound like WolvenCats, but with a voice that seems to be more of a hiss. Both wolves and cats can understand Error Orbium. Abilities/Features Error Orbium have few abilities, but adults develop a power called shield mode. Tier 1 - Juvenile+ * Levitation * Can see in the dark * Paws are curved * Lens in eyes acts like sunglasses * Sees in full color, but the colors are darker Tier 2 - Teen+ * 9 red tails grow * Mane is larger * Horns start to grow Tier 3 - Adult+ * Horns are full grown * When angered, shield mode is triggered, where a dark aura comes off of fur Category:FeralRealms Races